


Sam and Austin

by Louiemania



Category: Sam and Austin
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiemania/pseuds/Louiemania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things start to look up for Sam and Austin, will things suddenly get worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will post every Friday

Sam and Austin have been best friends since they were born. Sam is two years older than Austin. Austin has an older sister, Alyson. Alyson is three years older than Austin. Sam’s parents are Jim and Sarah Jackson. Austin and Alyson’s parents are Zayn and Erin Malik. Zayn and Erin are singers. Austin takes after his parents. Alyson acts. Sam and Austin act when Austin isn't singing. Sam and Austin go everywhere and do everything together.

When Austin was 10 and Sam was 12, they were in Austin’s room. Austin was asleep and Sam wasn't. He heard his parent’s talking to Austin’s. He got up and walked over to the door. They were talking about how they were moving away. Austin couldn't leave. He walked back over to the bed and woke up Austin.

“Austin do you want to be taken away?”

“No”

Sam takes Austin and they climb out the window and run. Austin kept tripping so Sam takes Austin’s hand. They get tired so Sam finds a little cave thing. They get in and Sam sits against a wall, Austin follows suit and sits between Sam’s legs. Sam wraps his arms around him. They fall asleep.

Sam wakes up and hears voices coming closer. He wakes Austin up and they stand up. The voices turn into bodies and they see Sam and Austin. Sam grabs Austin’s hand and starts running deeper into the cave. It was really dark and they couldn't see anything. Sam and Austin were holding each other’s hands so tight. Before they knew it, they were out the other side. They were running so fast. They can hear yelling for them to stop. They can hear their feet running after them. Austin was crying because he couldn't breathe. They hear the voices again but there are more. The voices again turn into bodies and they are getting closer and closer.

When they are close enough, they grab Sam first. They pull him away from Austin and they both start to freak out. Austin runs towards Sam and another grabs him. He starts punching him in the chest . Sam is freaking out and is yelling for them to let Austin go. He is struggling to get to Austin.

When they bring them closer they calm down a bit. The men explain who they are(police) and bring them back to Austin’s house. Their parents come running out of the house and hug them. They bring them inside and into the living room. Sam and Austin sit on the couch pushed up against one another. They weren't talking at all and the parents are getting restless.

“TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED AND TELL ME NOW “ Jim yells

“Hunny yelling won’t help” Sarah says calmly

“WELL NOTHING ELSE SEEMS TO BE WORKING”

“Let me talk to them, please dear, sit down and breathe” Sarah says, she turns to the boys and just looks at them.” please tell me what happened out there”

Sam doesn't move one bit but Austin opens his mouth a few times before he actually says” we’re moving” in a shaky voice. All the parents breathe out the breath they didn't know they were holding. 

“What you’re telling me is that you ran away because you were moving!!! thats so stupid.!!!” Jim yells

“HUNNY!!! stop. their scared enough without you yelling at them.”

“I don’t care, that was a stupid thing to do! running away because they are moving! who does that !”

 

“Scared kids that don’t want to be away from each other.” sarah says

“They need to grow up and deal with it” Jim spits out

Sarah smacks him on the head. “ stop being so childish”

“Me childish! HAHA”

“KNOCK IT OFF NOW” Zayn yells. Sarah and Jim stop and look at Zayn. They sit down and look at their laps.

“Thats the reason you left? so you could stay together?

“Yes.” Austin whispers

“Oh honey why didn’t you guys come talk to us?”

“I don’t know.” Sam says.

Sam’s mom gets up and hugs Sam “oh dear, Don’t ever be scared to come talk to us ok?”

“Ok” Sam muffles into her shoulder.

“Stay here, we need to talk ok?” Erin says as the adults get up and walk to the kitchen.

While they are talking Sam and Austin fall asleep laying down cuddled up to each other. The adults come back out ready to tell the boys what they were talking about but decided to wait til tomorrow. The smell of pancakes overwhelming their senses, they get up and walk to the kitchen.

“Oh good you’re up” Sarah says

“come sit down, eat” Erin says as she puts the rest of the food on the table. 

Sam and Austin make their way to the table and sit down. While everyone was eating, no one talked. The awkwardness was so thick it was hard to breathe. When everyone was done no one got up. No one dared to move.

“Hun we have something to tell you...” Erin says 

“We talked about it all night...” Sarah says

“And we have decided ...” Jim chokes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and tell me if i should continue to post. Please and Thank you ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things start to look up for Sam and Austin, will things suddenly get worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post every Friday

“Sam can come... live with us” Erin says excitedly

Sam and Austin didn’t react at first, they just stared. After a minute they start to smile.

“Really?” Austin whispers

“Really” Erin says

“No joke? Sam questions

“No joke. Sarah repeats.

After a few moments Sam and Austin had the biggest smiles on their faces. They got up and and hugged each other. They let go and ran to hug their parents.

“Why?” they ask

“Because, we think it would be better if you two stayed together.”

“And we don’t want another thing like last night happening again.” Jim comments.

Sam stayed over that night. The next day they planned what to do with packing. Austin’s parents told Sam that he could only bring things like clothes, pictures, etc. and something to do on the trip there(iPod, phone). Sam went home and packed what was needed. He came back and helped Austin pack his room.  
They drove to their new home. It was a few hours away. When they left, they left really early(4-5 am). Sam, Austin, And Aly fell asleep in the car. Sam was leaning against the door and Austin was leaning against Sam. Erin took a picture and tweeted it “My babies”.  
When they got there, they woke the kids. They weren't expecting the house they were parked next to. They got out and went inside. They walked around the house and picked out their rooms. Sam and Austin’s rooms are across the hall and down a few doors from each other. They all got everything into the house and what room it goes in. They ordered pizza for dinner. When everyone is done, they go to their rooms and sleep.

Austin couldn't sleep. He gets up and goes across the hall to Sam’s room and opens the door.

“Are you awake?” He whispers

“Yeah... come here”

Austin walks in and closes the door. He tries to get to the bed in the dark without bumping into anything. When he gets there, he can see Sam lifting up the blanket for Austin. Austin lays down and lets the warmth take over. He is cuddling into Sam’s chest. Sam’s arm around Austin’s waist pulling him closer. Austin’s arms are in the middle of them. The only thing he smells is Sam. He moves closer, making Sam the only thing around him. They fall asleep a short time later.

The next day, Erin walks in and sees them. She wasn't expecting them to sleep in the same room. when she woke up she went to check up on Austin. When he wasn't in his room, she got worried. When she went into Sam’s room, she saw them asleep. Zayn walks up behind her holding two cups of coffee. He hands one to her. He kisses her shoulder.

“I knew this would happen” He whispers

“How?” she says as she turns to look at him.

“They did this at the old house”

“right”she says.

They close the door and go downstairs. When Sam and Austin venture down, breakfast is already made and waiting for them on the counter. They have a lot of unpacking to do so they start when they are done eating. Erin and Zayn stay downstairs while the kids are unpacking upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and tell me if I should continue to post. Please and Thank you ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things start to look up for Sam and Austin, will things suddenly get worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post every Friday

A week later they are done unpacking. Zayn and Erin noticed Sam and Austin sleeping in the same bed every night. They haven't said anything yet. They know something is going on. After a few months they tell Sam and Austin to pick a room and stay there. They pick Sam’s room because it had a bathroom and it was bigger. The bed in Austin’s room stayed. He moved his clothes to Sam’s dresser and closet.

Before Austin was born, Their parents thought that Sam and Alyson would be friends, but they weren't interested in each other at all. They didn’t pay attention to each other. When Austin was born Sam was all over that. He was always around Austin, playing with him, talking to him, and just always there. When Austin is sleeping, Sam is right there sleeping too. Their parents didn't think anything of it. Sam was always protective of Austin.

Now that they live together they are closer than ever. They can now do everything and go everywhere together. 

Soon after Austin’s 11th birthday, Sam took him out for a day of fun. They went out and saw a movie, walked around the park, and had ice cream. They had pictures taken by fans and pop. They didn't care, they were having too much fun.

Little did they know, they were feeding the rumors the fans make up. Sam and Austin get tweets saying “you should date” or “when are you coming out of the closet?”

People think they know them. They think they know what's goes on in their lives. When in fact they know nothing except what they tell them.

Sam got tweeted some links to things fans wrote. He usually clicked on them to see what it was. They were usually pictures but one time it was a link to something a fan wrote. He was shocked after he read it. He didn't understand why someone would think that he and Austin were together. They are just friends.

A few months after Austin 11th birthday, Something happened that would change everything. They were messing around in the back yard. Austin’s parents aren't home. Ally is watching them. She was reading a book and listening to music. She could only hear them well enough to know they were there. 

They were rolling around wrestling on the ground. Sam rolled so he was on top. He has Austin’s wrists pinned to the ground above his head with his hands. He pinned Austins hips down with his own so Austin couldn't flip them over.

Alyson looks up and freezes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and tell me if i should continue to post. Please and Thank you ♥  
> Sorry it's so short hopefully its longer next week XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post every Friday

She sees Sam ontop of Austin. Sam leans in and kisses Austin. Sam pulls away, gets up and walks inside. Austin didn’t move, his hands were still above his head and his whole body going stiff when Sam walked away. Alyson turns off her music and walks over to Austin. She sits down but doesn’t say anything.  
After a few minutes, Austin turns his head and looks at her. He has a sad look in his eyes. She gives him a knowing look and lays down next to him. They stay like that for a while before they hear their parents in the house. Alyson goes to get up when Austin grabs her arm. She turns to look at him.  
“please” he whispers “don’t tell them”  
She sees how sad he is.  
“ I won't, don’t worry” She gets up  
She puts her hand out to help him up. They go inside and go on like normal.  
“Where is Sam?” Zayn asks  
Austin freezes and looks at Alyson.

“uh... he’s, in his room...” Alyson tries to think of something to say “... he didn’t feel good”

Erin got a worried look on her face.

“Oh, well i’ll go check on him”

“NO!” Austin yells “um... I mean... He is probably sleeping” he stammers.

Zayn and Erin give him a weird look and walk away.

“Way to seem like nothings going on” Aly walks over to him and punches him in the arm. She walks upstairs. Later that night Austin ends up sleeping on the couch. His mom comes downstairs and wakes him up.

 

“Hun, what are you doing down here?, go to bed”

Austin doesn’t say anything but gets up and heads upstairs. When he gets there he makes sure his mom isn’t following him up. He walks over to Alysons room. He cracks open the door. Inside Alyson is just a pile of blankets. He opens the door wider and walks inside. Closing the door behind him, he walks over to the bed and picks up the blankets laying down. He feels Aly turn over and put her arm around him pulling him closer. He snuggles into her.

A week later he is still sleeping in Alyson’s room. He wakes up and she is nowhere to be found, so he goes to his room assuming Sam is downstairs. He goes for the bathroom and opens the door. There stands Sam in only a towel. Austin freezes, he doesn’t know what to do. Just standing there looking at Sam looking back at him.They just stand there not moving. After a minute Austin coughs

“Uh..sorry” he scratches the back of his neck “I’ll go...” he shuts the bathroom door and begins to walk out of the bedroom. He hears the bathroom door open and footsteps

“Wait”

He stops and turns around “yeah?”

“This is stupid and needs to stop” Sam hesitates

“ok...” Austin says

“It was just one kiss, it doesn’t need to ruin our friendship...right... RIGHT?” Sam asks

Austin flinches when he yells. Sam walks closer.

“We can’t lose this” he gestures between them “You’re my best friend, I need you” he whispers.

He walks closer and puts his hand on Austins arm.Austin gulps. He doesn’t move.

“I can’t lose this Austin... I can’t” he whispers

“You don’t have to.”Austin assures.

“How do you know that?”

“Because, we’re Sam and Austin, best friends, we do everything together, we get through everything together.”

By the time Austin is done talking Sam is crying. They just stand there looking at eachother. Neither one knew what was going on until it was too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and tell me if i should continue to post. Please and Thank you ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post every Friday

They were standing there for a few minutes and didn’t pull away till air was needed. They had their arms around each other. Zayn and Erin notice Sam and Austin getting closer. 

Touching each other when they pass by. When it’s sitting on the couch watching something, they would find a way to touch. (This happened over a course of weeks).

Zayn and Erin go out to do a concert and when they get back Sam and Austin sit them down to talk.

“What’s up kids” they ask

“We need to talk to you” Sam starts

“About?” Erin asks

“Well... Sam and I are...” Austin looks over to Sam.

Sam grabs Austins hand and intertwined their fingers.

“We are...together” he concludes

Neither parent says anything just stares at them.

“Say something please” Austin pleads 

More silence

Erin opens her mouth to say something but closes it. Zayn puts his hand on her knee.

“We know” is all Zayn says. They stare for a few more moments before Zayn and Erin get up and go to the kitchen. Sam and Austin sit there confused.

“What just happened?” Austin asks confused

“I don’t know”

They get up and walk to the kitchen.

“What do you mean ‘you know’?” Austin demands

“Well...you see...” counting on fingers “we noticed the touching, the kissing, and the talking. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on between you two.”

“So what you’re telling me is that you knew this whole time?”

“Yeah that’s exactly what we are telling you”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“We wanted you guys to tell us when you were ready. We didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable”

“Thank you guys” Austin hugs them.

Sam stands there then walks over and joins them.

Austin’s manager ,Rick, comes over a few weeks later to ‘discuss’ the ‘situation’.

“Wow” he says after they tell him.

“yeah”

“Wow” he repeats

“Yeah”

Rick took a moment to understand, he asked questions. Sam and Austin answered best they could. When they were done, he told them they shouldn’t ‘come out’ to the public.   
When asked why he said that people wouldn’t understand. People would judge them and try to hurt them. He told them to please wait. They agreed unwillingly.

For about 4 years they stayed a secret. Not touching, kissing, anything... anywhere except inside the safety of their home. Only family and close friends knew. They felt bad for   
them because they knew how bad Sam and Austin wanted to go out on a real date in public. For 4 years no one told. No one knew.

Everyone went out for a family vacation. Sam, Austin, Alyson, Zayn, Erin, Harry, Louis, Niall, and Liam.They went to an amusement park. Liam, Niall went their own way, Zayn, Erin   
and Alyson go another way, and Harry, Louis, Austin and Sam on their own. They plan to meet back in a few hours to eat. Sam and Austin are walking next to each other, they   
forget they aren’t out. They go to hold hand but Harry bumps them. They drop their hands and get all sad. Sam ends up putting his hand on Austins shoulder. They walk around   
like that.

When everyone meets up they ask someone to take pictures of them all. They get pictures taken with fans. Fans started getting all up in Sam and Austin’s faces. Austin has trouble   
with big crowds, just like Niall. The crowd was getting so big that everyone else got separated from them. They all know what Austin was like when he had a panic attack. Liam and   
Zayn, being the largest of the group, head over to the huge group of fans.   
They push their way through until they were right next to Sam and Austin. Austin has a look of Panic on his face and is pressed against Sams side. Sam has his arm wrapped around Austins shoulder tightly. Zayn goes to Austin and picks him up Liam doing the same to Sam. When they get out of the group, they put them down and Sam goes to Austin.

“You ok?” Sam asks

Austin doesn’t answer at first, he hates that he is claustrophobic but he can’t help it. He looks at Sam with tears in his eyes.

“We need to leave now” Sam says as he leads them to the exit.

Everyone follows knowing what will happen. When they get out of the park Austin is already crying. Sam puts his arm around Austins shoulder and leads him to the car. The car is   
in their reach and Austin leans against it. Sam is close in front of him.

Everyone is a good distance away from them knowing that having a lot of people around Austin isn’t a good idea. 

That happened before when he was younger. He was around 9 and they were all walking around and a bunch of fans came over and started crowding him. Thats when they knew he was claustrophobic. He couldn’t breathe and started crying. They got him away and kept asking him questions. He didn’t answer them but pushed into Sam and cried more. They didn’t back away so he started screaming and crying. He couldn’t breathe and was gasping for air. He passed out. Sam, somehow, carried him to his room. They stayed there the rest of the day.

When they are at the car, Austin pulls Sam in closer to him and wraps his arms around his waist and puts his head in his shoulder. Sam has his arms wrapped around Austin. They stayed like that for a while, their heads in each others shoulders. In the distance, they heard cameras and voices. No one cared enough to move them yet. (everyone stayed far enough away to keep the fans away)

After awhile they let go and everyone walks up to him. 

“I’m sorry, I ruined your guys day” Austin whispers

everyone says he didn’t and they are just glad he is ok. They all say their goodbyes and get into their cars. Zayn, Erin Sam and Austin in one car, Harry, Louis and Alyson in another, and Liam and Niall on their own.

The whole way home Sam and Austin are right next to each other. After a few days everything goes back to normal. Sam and Austin were just hanging out watching a movie when he got a call. He didn't know the number but he answered anyways.

“Hello?”

Sam stops talking and Austin looks up at him to see him about to cry

“Sam what's wrong?”

“H..how are you?” Sam asks 

Austin can’t hear the voice on the other side.

“yeah I miss you too” Sam won’t look at Austin “Ok, Love you too”

He hangs up and puts the phone down. He turns to Austin and just leans into him and signs.

“What's wrong?”

Sam didn't answer at first, after a few moments he sat up.

“Who was that?” Austin questions

“My...My mom” Sam whispers

Austin, after hearing this starts to get angry “Why would she call you? What did she want? What did she say?”

“Austin calm down, she didn't do anything, just wanted to say hi and asked how I was doing”

“Why does she care?” Austin gets louder “Why do you care? After everything they have done to you?!”

“Austin relax, it’s ok.” Sam tries to calm him down “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and tell me if I should continue to post. Please and Thank you ♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post every Friday
> 
> Sorry i'm late. Couldn't think of what to write

“Hi” He says his voice shaky.

He talks into the phone for a bit longer then hangs up. He turns to Austin and starts crying.

“Sam?” Austin starts to panic “What's wrong? Who was that?!”

Sam calms down enough to talk “My mom”

“Your mom?” Austin questions “that was your mom!?”

“Yeah”

“Why would you talk to her? After everything they did to you?!”

“Austin calm down”

“CALM DOWN, YOU’VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! AFTER EVERYTHING THEY DID YOU’RE JUST GOING TO FORGIVE THEM!” Austin yells

“No, Austin it isn't like that... My mom didn't do anything to me. It was my dad.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Austin, my mom tried to help me, she protected me, did what she could.”

Austin was silent for a moment “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I...I don’t know...” Sam sounded defeated.

“Sam...You know you can tell me anything right?”

Sam turns to Austin, grabbing his hands

“Of course. You’re the first person I go to for everything.”

“Ok good” Austin sighs. Sam grabs him and pulls him in to him

“I’m sorry”

“Its ok” Austin breathes 

They stay on the couch for a little while longer. Zayn and Erin walk in and sit down with them.

“Are you two ok? Erin asks

“Yeah why?”

“Sam's eyes are all red”

Sam looks down.

“It’s nothing” Austin says quickly

“Don’t lie to your mum” Zayn says

“Really its nothing” Austin says again

“Sam? What’s wrong?” Erin asks

Sam doesn't move for a minute. He can feel everyone looking at him. He finally looks up right at Erin

“I’m fine” he says, trying to sound sure but his voice shakes

“Nice try, now spill”

Sam lets out a sigh and sits up. pulling away from Austin.

“My mom called”

Erin and Zayn get wide eyed

“What!”

“Yeah”

“What did she say?”

“She said that she missed me and loved me”

“Thats it?” Zayn asks

“She also said that she watches me on tv and is soo proud” Sam breaks after that. He starts tearing up and sniffling.

“Sam. Are you ok?”

“Fine....I just miss her....”

“We all do” Erin says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and tell me if i should continue to post. Please and Thank you ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and tell me if i should continue to post. Please and Thank you ♥


End file.
